


Rumblings of a Coming Storm

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [49]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Morgana’s dreams and a recent visitor gets Merlin worried.<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 100 - Century</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumblings of a Coming Storm

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Rumblings of a Coming Storm  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** Morgana’s dreams and a recent visitor gets Merlin worried.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 764  
 **Prompt:** 100 - Century

 

**Rumblings of a Coming Storm**

“Merlin do you hear yourself? What you’re saying is impossible.” Arthur said.

“I'm just telling you what Morgana has seen in her dreams.” Merlin told him. “Her dreams are getting stronger and more detailed. I think what she has been seeing will come to pass.”

Arthur pulled Excalibur from its place on the wall behind his desk. He flicked his wrist swinging the sword. He needed at moment to contemplate what Merlin was saying. Sometimes it felt like he was in the wrong century with all this talk of magick.

“I don't believe you. This isn't the fifth century and the Saxons aren't invading.” Arthur finally said. He pointed the sword at Merlin. “The truth Merlin.”

“It was something that Potter said that got me thinking. They are breeding dragons? That tells me there is more than just the one up in the ballroom. As far as I know, I'm supposed to be the last Dragon Lord but what if I'm not.”

“Do you think another Dragon Lord is out there?” Arthur lowered the sword. Jut the thought made Arthur a little queasy.

“Uther may have missed an infant in the Great Purge or the child's true father was unknown.” Merlin said. “I think they are getting ready for a war and Morgana's dreams agree with me. At any rate they wanted Aithusa away from us for some reason.”

“So you think the Queen is planning to fight a war using magick with us? Still sounds mental to me.” Arthur said. “To what end?”

“No not with magick but I think trying to take our dragon was part of their plan. Potter seemed a little too anxious to get her. When I told him ‘no’, I thought his head was going to explode.” Merlin frowned.

Arthur chuckled. “That was a conversation I would have liked to have seen.”

“Arthur, Britain is doing well, better than anyone expected.” Merlin told him. “They thought we would fail and we haven't. We are now a threat to the English Crown.”

“Merlin, unless you haven't noticed, we have no army. This Kingdom is not a threat to Elizabeth's crown.” Arthur flicked the sword again. “We barely have basic services and most of what we do have is because of volunteers stepping in to help. We are in no shape to be a threat to anyone.”

“What we really are and what they think doesn't have to be the same thing for them to act against us.” Merlin reminded him. “Do I have to list people who came after Camelot for the some imagined reason?”

Arthur set his jaw. He put Excalibur back on the wall. “Centuries have passed and it’s still the same shit, isn't it? I suppose you have an idea.”

“We use our sorcerers as a defense shield. We keep them from invading with magick.” Merlin said. “But we don't attack them.”

“They will have tanks and bombs and all manner of things.” Arthur shook his head. “Will you be able to hold off all of that with just magick?”

“We can try. It’s all we have.” Merlin said. “Arthur, they could come at us tomorrow or next month but they are coming. I'm sure of it.”

“Make a plan and get the registry up and running.” Arthur said. “I'm counting on you to make it your plan work. I still don’t think they are going to try and take back the Kingdom. They seemed pretty glad to be rid of it.”

“He can do it. He did it once before.” Gwen said from the doorway. “He led the Gold Knights into  battle several times.”

“Guinevere, how long have you been standing there?” Arthur turned to face her.

“Long enough to know that we have trouble coming.” Gwen said. “You would think it was the fifth century with all this talk of wars. I think we need to get out of the past and try to get along for everyone's sake.”

“Not everyone is as wise as you, Guinevere.” Arthur held his hand out to her. “If this plan fails, we will still need to fight. I will have to fight.”

“No!” Gwen grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I will not lose you again. This is our last chance to be happy and I will not let you throw it away.” 

Arthur nodded. “Let's just hope that Merlin is successful and the English give up easily.”

Merlin walked to the window and looked out. He knew better than to hope for anything.

There were storm clouds in the distance. It was not a good omen.


End file.
